The End of Love
by Bagpuss7142
Summary: What if Edward was unable to save Bella... how would things have turned out? Viewpoints from many different characters. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. They belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.
1. The End of Everything

**Edward**

'Renesmee… so beautiful'

Suddenly alert, Bella looked straight at me with her deep chocolate eyes.

'Promise me you'll look after her. You won't leave her.'

'Bella… I…'

'Promise me.'

'Okay love, I promise.'

She became calm, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. Her breath was almost a sigh.

'Thank you.'

Then I heard her heart stop beating. Knowing it was futile, knowing she was gone, I started compressions. She can't die. Not Bella. Jacob's thoughts interrupt me. He knows that she's gone, he's been expecting it. I tell him to leave. Bluntly. I have to save Bella.

Three hours later I hear Carlisle walk into the room. He places his hands over mine, takes them away from Bella's chest.

'There's nothing you can do Edward. She's gone'.

I can hear the tremble in his voice; feel the overpowering grief in his mind. It is nothing to mine. Nothing.

Because Bella is gone, and I am alone.

**Okay, this is my first story so please please please review for me!**


	2. The Aftermath

**Okay, this is chapter 2. Thanks to ****britbrat35892587 who was my first ever review!**

**Jasper**

Alice is in my arms, rocking slowly. She hasn't said a thing for nearly 5 hours now. Edward is still upstairs with Bella. I can feel his grief; it's too strong for me to cope with. I wish that I could leave this house and run away from him, just so it's only my pain I have to feel. But I can't leave Alice. I try again to cover her in a cloud of calm, just so that she'll stop hurting for a little while. But she looks up at me; a look that quite clearly says _not yet_.  
Rosalie and Jacob are over in the corner with Renesmee. Typical impulsive werewolf, lose one love of your life and pick up another one straight away. He says that it's imprinting. I don't know why, but it irritates me that his grief is mixed with joy, love and adoration. Why can't he just leave?

I haven't seen Carlisle or Esme for a while now. Thank God, because that means two lots of grief left to deal with.

Alice shifts in my arms.

**Alice**

Edward comes slowly down the stairs. Seems that Carlisle has forced him down here to meet his daughter. I don't think there's anyone who he wants to see less.

I get up from Jasper's arms and walk over to him. His face is dead and expressionless, like there's nothing left in the world for him. He has his baby girl though. I don't think that's any consolation for him.

I look briefly into his future and I am surprised. He has no plans to go to the Volturi, no suicide schemes like the last time he thought Bella was dead. He registers my astonishment, and slowly turns to answer me.

'She made me promise to take care of our daughter. It was the last thing she said to me. She made me promise to stay here and now I can't even go and join her! That baby took Bella from me and now she is keeping me from her. But I mustn't blame her. The fault is mine and mine alone.'

Typical Edward, always having to take the blame. But I'm so glad, so glad that I won't lose Edward now as well as Bella.

'Carlisle has sent me down here to meet Renesmee. I suppose I should go and see her.'

We both walk over to where Rose and Jacob are. Edward doesn't even register a flicker of annoyance when walking past Jacob. He looks down at his baby and I ere a sharp intake of breath.

I look down at Renesmee and see what he sees.

Bella's deep chocolate brown eyes.

**I know a lot of people will be reading this and hating me for killing Bella and putting the other characters through this. But good or bad I would like to hear your reviews!**


	3. The Passage of Ill News

**Edward**

I haven't had much experience with families. I was an only child, and you don't meet many young children as a vampire. But I know it shouldn't be this hard to love her… my daughter. People say that children become parts of their parents, but it's as though some cruel person has taken the essence of Bella, and then diluted it down just enough to cause me maximum possible pain.

Also, it is only Renesmee that keeps me from joining her.

I should be angry at Jacob, for imprinting on my baby girl, but I'm not. Or maybe I am, but the anger is masked under others, towards Renesmee, towards Bella, towards myself… the list goes on.

Rosalie has a baby to love; she never really cared about Bella. Carlisle and Esme have each other, as do Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Only I am alone.

Alice is coming over now, if tears could fall from her eyes, they would. We feel it the most, and neither of us will allow Jasper to ease our pain. I hand her my daughter, and drift over to the piano. Memories come like thrown knives, the first time I played her her lullaby, coming back after Italy, seeing her coming down the aisle… it's all too much.

I notice Carlisle leaving the house. I don't care enough to wonder why.

**Carlisle**

I watch my family sinking deeper into grief, my Edward most of all. His grief is endless, fathoms sinking toward an inky pool of eternal night. And he can feel all the grief in the house, Jasper too. But I have to focus; I have a job to do.

I tell Charlie everything, from the beginning. About vampires, werewolves, Renesmee, everything. It all seems so unimportant now. Is reaction is disturbing, if not unexpected. I wonder if it is possible to drown in grief so deep that it chokes you, blinds you of all but the brightest light. I still have my light, my Esme.

I'll survive.

I stay with Charlie for a while, offer to do whatever I can. Arrange the funeral, speak to Renee, all tasks that I will shoulder, just to distract myself, and because I don't know if anyone else will be strong enough. Charlie isn't afraid of me, he has bigger things to deal with.

I leave in the early hours of the evening, returning to the house that I call home.


	4. The Funeral

**Edward**

I catch some of Carlisle's thoughts as he comes in. Brief flashes, as I am not really paying much attention. He's thinking of Charlie, of his reaction. He's trying to block me out.

_Edward, you don't need this. You have enough grief to deal with without adding everybody else's._

Carlisle mental comments are laced with sympathy, and I can't stand it. I can't stand any of them trying to comfort me, trying to understand when it's impossible.

Rosalie has my daughter, but I sense that she wants me, so I go over to her. She holds out her hand and touches my face. Her skin reminds me of Bella's. I see the images she sends me, interspaced with thoughts and emotions. I know now that I have someone who can be empathetic. My daughter understands.

I've lost my wife; she lost her mother.

And we are adrift together.

**Alice**

As per usual, it is raining in Forks.

We have come to Edward's clearing for Bella's funeral. The guest list is basically a duplicate from the wedding that seems an eternity ago. Everywhere you look there are tears and black clothing. The only dry eyes belong us, who long to shed them most.

Charlie is standing alone; he is the only one who knows the truth. Jacob and the rest of the pack stand behind him, along with everyone Bella knew from La Push. Her high school friends have all grouped together, because this whole situation is unfamiliar to them, and there is safety in numbers.

Edward and Renesmee are alone together, standing by Bella. They are saying goodbye, so I leave them alone for a while. Edward is telling his daughter all about her mother; she's the only one he'll talk to.

Edward beckons me over, and we stand together, saying goodbye to the person we loved.

Goodbye Bella.

**Thank you very much for reading, and if you have the time please review. Any constructed criticism is welcome (as are any compliments of course), and it's nice to know if someone enjoys your work.**


End file.
